gtafandomcom-20200222-history
BF Injection
}} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = bfinjection |handlingname = BFINJECT |textlabelname = BFINJECT |roadspawn = Yes (GTA Vice City Stories, GTA V and GTA Online) Parked (3D Universe) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Injection (formerly named "BF Injection" ) is a dune buggy and off-road coupe that appears in the 3D Universe and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Following the release of Grand Theft Auto V, the car was renamed simply as Injection, as BF becomes its manufacturer. Design 3D Universe In all its appearances, the BF Injection generally resembles a slightly enlarged , a kit car made from a Volkswagen Beetle. It was designed by Bruce F. "BF" Meyers and was at one point manufactured by his company, B.F. Meyers & Co. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the design remains the same. It possessed a generally exaggerated design, an open air occupant compartment, no doors, curvy shells and a large rear-mounted engine, making the vehicle particularly distinctive. It is seen with a wide array of body color combinations encompassing the body and its trims. Through each title, the BF Injection has minor alterations as listed below. The GTA III rendition does not have headlamps, despite emitting light beams from its front fenders. In GTA Vice City, the vehicle has received cosmetic improvements, such as the addition of front lights (its headlights are moved towards the center, and additional hi-beam lights are mounted on the roll bars), and improved detailing (including minor variations of the fittings) on the engine. The Vice City edition also features golden trims as well as silver ones. In GTA Advance, the BF Injection retains its curvy profile and rear engine, but has a closed top and doors. For GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, both models had minor changes over their respective versions, except that the LCS rendition rectifies the GTA III vehicle's lack of headlights (two are now attached to the front fenders). The BF Injection differs significantly in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where it has a slightly sleeker and more angular look, as well as a tighter, narrower rear end. The GTA San Andreas rendition may feature two-tone body colors, in addition to the body-and-trim color schemes seen in the earlier games. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the buggy features a short wheelbase body, based on a (however, it has a rear split window much like the early model Beetles), which has been modified to cope with off-road use (into a ). The front of the car features modified, lightweight arches. The most distinct feature of the front end is the central section, with dune buggy-style under-body protection. Along with the protective sheeting, push bars that are as wide as the arches are mounted and at the top of the sheeting are the headlights. The sides of the car's body lack any extra formations aside from the large, flared arches that have been fitted to the car. The buggy does however feature chrome wing mirrors. The rear of the car's body features a large removed area to house a rear-mounted engine. The rear windscreen is ovular and vertically split into two equal halves. Although many elements have been removed from the rear, the engine is sat on a tube frame with a chrome finish. This tube frame may have a long antenna mounted towards the right, at the top. To make the vehicle road legal, it features two circular tail lamps and a central area to mount a license plate. In the enhanced version, despite the fact that the Injection is made by BF, the steering wheel shows the Declasse logo; this is most likely a designer oversight, as the BF Injection has a similar interior to the beater Tornado. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In GTA III, the BF Injection's performance is generally above average. The vehicle fares well in speed, but cannot match the speed of sports cars. Handling is adequate, with a wide wheelbase and a light weight. Despite its off-road design, the GTA III rendition features stiff suspension and a high center of gravity, leaving the vehicle prone to rollovers. In GTA Vice City, the BF Injection's suspension is improved for better off-road driving, but it may still flip forward and land on its roof. In GTA Liberty City Stories, it exhibits poor handling on sand, though the version in GTA Vice City Stories is the opposite as it's the chosen vehicle for the Beach Patrol side-mission. All renditions of the BF Injection are powered by a small turbocharged V8 engine, except the GTA San Andreas rendition, which is powered by a flat 4-cylinder engine. The BF Injection in Liberty City Stories is the only car in the game to have a rear-mounted engine. The GTA San Andreas rendition features a more powerful engine, and a redesigned form has a shorter wheelbase, increasing the risk of spinouts. It is noticeable bottom-heavy and somewhat rear-heavy, like the Bandito, which severely reduces the risk of rollovers. Unlike the Bandito, the BF Injection possesses responsive and quick steering, with a touch of oversteer. Its grippy MMT dual-purpose tires also boost its off-road capabilities. It has a very powerful rear-drive, along with a much stronger engine than previous renditions. The vehicle will wheelspin violently, yet only briefly, when the gas is pressed. This can be seen by tapping the gas quickly; the wheels will change orientation, but the vehicle will not move much in response. 3D Universe Overview V8 (GTA III version, In-game model) Flat-4 (GTA SA version, In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the BF Injection still performs generally well. It has decent acceleration and an average top speed, and is generally stable while turning. Being a purpose-built offroad vehicle, it does perform very well off the asphalt, with its acceleration and speed much more noteworthy. The addition of a covered roof helps in recovery from rollovers. While the rear-mounted engine does generally keep it safe, the rest of the vehicle is very susceptible to deformation damage, and can only take one or two hard crashes before any wheels become stuck. The Bug features a rear-mounted, air-cooled engine powering the rear wheels in an RR drivetrain layout. It may feature a central exhaust tip that points upwards. The car uses standard tires at the front and very large, high profile sand dune tires at the rear. Bulletproof tires are highly recommended for it to withstand gunshots. The engine model appears to be in beta condition, but is a remake of a single cam flat-4 with two carburetors and a large air cooling system. GTA V Overview Flat-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V Injection-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Injection on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Injection-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Injection on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In the mission "Cut Throat Business" (GTA San Andreas), a unique black and red BF injection is used to transport Carl Johnson and Madd Dogg to meet OG Loc. Because the player is unable to store this BF Injection in any garage during the mission (as it simply disappears after), it can only be acquired by killing Madd Dogg, thereby failing the mission, and taking the buggy to a safehouse garage. Its performance is no different to the standard BF Injection. BFInjection-GTASA-black&red-front.jpg|The black and red BF Injection. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Drive Misty for Me - In the ending cutscene, a BF Injection is seen inside Joey's Garage along with a Mafia Sentinel, an Idaho and a Stallion. *Joey's blue BF Injection appears in the opening cutscenes of the all six missions that he is the boss: (Mike Lips Last Lunch, Farewell "Chunky" Lee Chong, Van Heist, Cipriani's Chauffeur, Dead Skunk in the Trunk and The Getaway), and after, Salvatore's Called a Meeting too. *Import/Export - The BF Injection is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Chase - The Sharks' leader will flee on a BF Injection to Prawn Island. Grand Theft Auto Advance * Twisted Metal - After the mission, a BF Injection will spawn at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Interdiction - The BF Injection spawns in front of the ranch's garage after the opening cutscene. *Cut Throat Business - CJ and Madd Dogg use a unique black and red BF Injection to go to the video shoot of OG Loc. * Exports and Imports - The BF Injection is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the third list. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Car-azy Car Give Away - The BF Injection is one of the sixteen vehicles wanted by Love Media for their Car-azy Car Give Away. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Beach Patrol Grand Theft Auto V * Derailed - At the end of the mission. Notable Owners ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Joey Leone *Misty (possibly) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Sharks' Leader ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Madd Dogg (possibly) *Mike Toreno ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Alan McClean *Trevor Philips (possibly) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Apartments near El Burro's telephone point in Hepburn Heights, Portland, after completing the mission Sayonara Salvatore. It only spawns at night, from 18:00 until 23:59. *Can be imported from the Shoreside Vale Import/Export garage once their list of wanted vehicles has been completed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *On the beach behind the Standing Vice Point building in Vice Point. *Rarely seen around the streets of Vice Point and Washington Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns at The Truth's farm. Only after the mission Body Harvest. *On the beach in Whetstone, south of Angel Pine. *Just off the northernmost track in the northwest part of Shady Creeks, Whetstone, south of the Angel Pine Junkyard. *In front of the Blackfield Stadium after completing Dirt Track. *On the beach in San Fierro. *Around Missionary Hill. *Next to the gym on the Verona Beach/Santa Maria Beach border. (Only when wanted for export). *At the Snake Farm next to the Verdant Meadows. *Occasionally spawns around Verdant Bluffs. *Spawns around the beach areas of Los Santos, especially East Beach and Santa Maria Beach. *Spawns around Mulholland. *Spawns around Blackfield, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *On the beach in Portland Beach, near Marco's Bistro. Use the Perfect Handling cheat to make it easy to get the vehicle off the beach, or drive straight forward from it's current position, go up the part of the hill that is angled towards the southwest, and into the Portland Harbor area in order to obtain it without the use of cheats. * One can acquire it by going to Capital Autos and doing the Car Salesman side-mission. The player can acquire it by killing a customer, then, sports cars like Stinger, Banshee, and Cheetah will disappear, except for the BF Injection or selecting the BF Injection's test drive and failing it, keeping the car. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked at one of the lifeguard houses, starts "Beach Patrol". The vehicle is always painted red with black trims, matching the lifeguards' red swimsuits. *Randomly spawns around the streets of Ocean Beach. *A bullet-proof version can be purchased from Sunshine Autos after completion of "Beach Patrol". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly seen driven and parked in Sandy Shores. *Seen in traffic throughout Blaine County. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $16,000. *Found parked at the McKenzie Field Hangar. *Can be obtained during and after the Eco Friendly offroad race if the player starts the race on foot. *Always spawns in the parking lot of Sonar Collections Dock after purchasing it. *In front of a house in Tatavian Mountains. *Can spawn parked near a shed and portable generator just west of the Procopio Truck Stop on the edge of the ring-shaped dirt-road parking area. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Commonly seen driven and parked in Sandy Shores. *Seen in traffic throughout Blaine County. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $16,000. *Can be requested by the Road Captain of a Motorcycle Club for $1,000 for club use in free mode. This version will have bulletproof tires and a bullet-resistant windshield. Trivia General *The "BF" in the BF Injection's name may refer to the real world manufacturer of the Meyers Manx (which its design is based on), B.F. Meyers & Co or the Meyers Manx's original designer, Bruce F. "BF" Meyer. **Alternatively the BF Injection's name may also be a play on "beef injection", a slang term for sexual intercourse. *The default radio stations of the BF Injection are: **''GTA Vice City: Radio Espantoso **GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos **GTA V: Channel X 3D Universe *The BF Injection may have been manufactured by BF Motors, a company advertised in ''GTA San Andreas. *In GTA III, Joey Leone is frequently seen working on a BF Injection in cutscenes, and, after the completion of the Portland missions, the vehicle spawns outside the home of Joey's girlfriend, Misty, in Hepburn Heights (presumably a gift to Misty). *The BF Injection is the only vehicle prior to the HD Universe with the manufacturer in its name. *In GTA San Andreas, the BF Injection has two exhaust pipes, but no smoke can be seen. See Also *Bandito - Another dune buggy, featured in GTA San Andreas. *Bifta - A dune buggy based on the GTA III era's BF Injection. This has a similar design of the GTA San Andreas rendition. Navigation }}de:BF Injection es:BF Injection fr:BF Injection pl:BF Injection Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles